


【孔妮】做白日梦的金鱼

by SherryKong



Category: THE9, 青春有你2
Genre: F/F, 开放式结局, 校园
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryKong/pseuds/SherryKong
Summary: 社会姐杜欣悦×高中生憨瓜妮  （不太社会也不太憨瓜）*非典型严肃文* 双结局 一真一假 相信哪个哪个就是真的
Relationships: 孔妮几哇
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	【孔妮】做白日梦的金鱼

DRIVE YOU HOME

01.

一辆黑色电瓶车歪歪斜斜的，钻进杂乱停放着的非机动车之间的空隙，高大的身子艰难找寻足够让自己下蹲的空间，她给电瓶车上了锁。穿着运动长裤的双腿像两根细长的笔杆子，在音像店门口踟躇了一会儿，雪白的校服像明晃晃的旗帜，有些扎眼。曾可妮还是推开了玻璃门，生锈的轴承发出“吱呀”的响声，头顶悬挂的铃铛也在沉寂的空气中震颤，把这高挑的学生吓得脖子一缩，被阳光炙烤过的汗津津的衣领像抖动的荷叶尖儿。

杜欣悦翘着脚在柜台后面的背靠椅上坐着，许是也被这突如其来的造访者吓了一跳，手里的iPad倒在矮木柜上，贴了花花绿绿美甲片的手指条件反射地握成松松的小拳头。她抬眼望向今日的第一位顾客，虽然，现在已经是下午五点半，但杜欣悦并不打算给她什么特殊待遇，只匆匆瞥了她一眼。来者长得很高，杜欣悦的视线扫过她的腰和胸，懒得仰脸往上看。电子屏幕里的男女主角正打得火热，杜欣悦伸手将iPad扶起来，用指尖将进度条往回拖了一点。

反正音像店不像化妆品店，需要柜姐跟在顾客屁股后面介绍这个介绍那个，来音像店的人，懂的自然懂，不需要她做过多的讲解。就算不是带着来淘唱片影碟的目的，他们要么随意在展架前转一转，东瞧瞧西看看，要么就走到试听区把耳机往脑袋上一挂，自我陶醉片刻。待到文艺青年们对这简单且虚无的消遣感到乏味后，便转身离开了，从头至尾都不肯掏出腰包。就像短暂化解抑郁的思想嫖客，只在漂浮的岛屿上做冷淡的停留。杜欣悦已经习惯了那些做派。

可是曾可妮打破了她的猜想，她不像刻板印象里的顾客那样进了店门以后走向琳琅满目的展架，而是径直朝杜欣悦走来。就好像，她要买的不是店里可出售的唱片影碟，而是这位坐在柜台后面，对擅自闯进安全区域的人毫无察觉的——小老板娘。

果然，她放在裤兜里的手抬起来了，将一张折叠过的崭新百元大钞放在柜台上，用修长细瘦的手指展开，推到杜欣悦面前。杜欣悦点了点视频的暂停键，俏美的瓜子脸一头雾水，迷茫地看着曾可妮潮湿的乌黑的鬓角，还有那张窘迫的有些发红的脸。

“你要买什么呀？”

“我、我，”杜欣悦妆容精致的脸还有散发香味的蓬松茂密的头发丝离曾可妮很近，一双湖泊似的大眼睛让她紧张，竟变得口吃起来，“我想租、租......”

“不好意思啊本店不提供外租服务的。”杜欣悦的视线又回到手里的iPad上。

“不是不是，”曾可妮的手掌抵在柜台边缘，扎高的单马尾在脑袋后面摇晃，“我想租你的地方，在你这自习。”

“为什么？”杜欣悦的指腹在蜡笔小新封套上轻轻摩挲，上下打量着身穿干净校服的女生，“同学你是二中的吧，怎么不在学校自习？”

“我跟他们的学习进度不一样，做的题也不一样，没什么好交流的，我也不想和他们交流。”曾可妮做出赌气的表情，她有一双很大很可爱的耳朵，孩子气的脸和她的身高似乎不太匹配。

“噢我懂了，”杜欣悦得意地笑了笑，露出红唇下雪白的牙，“你就是那种天才班里面成绩特别好的，会被其他同学孤立的学生吧？”她想嘲讽她，但又说不出特别狠的话，觉得有损自己的形象。

“你怎么知道？诶，什么孤立啦！”她皱起小八字眉，微微有点愠色的脸，光洁的额头又渗出薄汗。

“我当然知道，我有个妹妹在实验中学。”杜欣悦骄傲地摆出一副无所不知的模样，手肘撑在柜台上面，漫不经心地用手掌托着腮，饱满的双唇撅了撅。她语气很平淡，听不出里面有什么异样的情绪。

“多久？”

“先，半个月吧。”

杜欣悦对着那张粉红色的钞票无动于衷，曾可妮忐忑了好一会儿，担心她嫌少。跟社会上的陌生人接触，总让她有种压迫感，面前的小美女与自己年纪相仿，却分明存在着大人和小孩之间的隔阂。所幸，她最后把钞票收下了，抬手往柜台旁边的小房间一指。曾可妮松了口气。

墙皮皲裂的天花板下，老旧的灯泡闪烁了几秒，像精灵淡金色的眼眸，最终让狭小的空间维持在雾蒙蒙的金色光圈之中，仿佛被装进一只溢满蜂蜜的玻璃罐子，到处浮漾着诡秘的暧昧。这原本是杂物间，现在东西都被清理干净，靠墙摆放了桌椅，墙上贴满了叫人眼花缭乱的海报和明信片，还挂着毛茸茸的卡通玩偶吊坠。眼前的一切让曾可妮感到新鲜，觉得无意间闯入了藏着少女心事的秘密基地。

“别乱动我东西。”杜欣悦倚靠门框站着，幽幽抛下一句话。

曾可妮讪讪地收回手，把书包挂在椅背上，坐下来，将垂落脸侧的发丝撩到耳后，轻声应了声：“知道了杜欣悦。”她的侧脸浸润在柔和的光线中，头顶光滑如绸缎的黑发镀上一层薄薄的金色，清晰立体的眉眼像海潮冲刷过后的夕阳，微抿的嘴唇，轮廓如细工雕琢的精致。

“你怎么知道我的名字？”刚准备转身回柜台的她停住了脚步。杜欣悦的眼线画得夸张，在眼尾向上飞起，像燕子的翅膀，圆溜溜的眼睛此刻却睁得大大的，神情仿佛是被小屁孩反将一军的呆愣，像只好奇的小狗。

曾可妮慢悠悠地拿出练习册和笔袋，在桌子上铺开，手臂肌肤在光线下几近透明，微微凸起的筋络像游走的小蛇，泛着淡银色的光。“听班上的人说过，我就记住了。”

“真的吗，他们都说什么了？”杜欣悦饶有兴致地问道。

曾可妮“嗯”了半天，显然在她脑子里闪过的都不是什么正面的词句，她不敢和杜欣悦对视，低头盯着她的鞋尖，注视她身后纤细的轻飘飘的影子，突然觉得如果自己的语言伤害到她，那和面前这孤零零杜欣悦作伴的只有她的影子。曾可妮不确定自己会不会将失落的她拥入怀中。

从那些充满恶意的只言片语中脱离出来，曾可妮对杜欣悦的了解几乎为0，憋了很久才说出四个字“夸你漂亮”。这其实是她自己的真实感受。

杜欣悦嗤笑一声，从曾可妮的眼神里已经猜出个大概，遂抱着双臂离开了。松糕鞋底的黑色暴走马丁靴像幽灵一样在门外滑过，表面还有装饰性的铆钉，闪着满是不屑的银白色光。

曾可妮的大圆脑袋急切地探了出来，像投币游戏机里面从地鼠洞探出头的一只俏皮地鼠。“对了，你以后不要再叫我同学了，我叫曾可妮。”她伸出两根并拢的手指从太阳穴侧边划出一道弧线，如狐狸似的魅惑的眼眸笑眯眯的弯着。

杜欣悦呼吸一窒，轻轻咳了几声，马上又故作高冷矜贵的大小姐姿态，没再理会她。她对于缺乏社会阅历、只会坐在教室里老老实实读书的学生们总存在着莫名的轻视，虽然，他们当中的绝大多数人也在轻视着她。我和他们是两路人，拥有绝不相交的人生轨迹，杜欣悦时常想，这界限是我自己划分的，她不后悔还隐隐以高傲自持，因着自己能体验到许多对方体验不到的快乐。

02.

曾可妮又来了，背着一大筐书，宽宽的直角肩被书包带压出两道凹陷。她把那些书在桌子上堆得满满当当，俨然将这里当成自家书房，一副悠然自得的欠揍模样。她戴上黑色的圆框眼镜，镜框内还嵌着细细的金边。灵巧的手指转着笔，摇头晃脑地背起课本里的古文。

杜欣悦保持惯有的冷感，做着自己的事，但共处一个屋檐下又难免要聊几句。有一搭没一搭地抛出几个无关紧要的问题，她发现曾可妮不学习的时候嘴巴就像机关枪似的叭叭叭说个不停，本以为没什么共同话题，未曾想会被她逗得前仰后合。两人又从韩国二代团聊到四代团，两双漂亮的眼睛里闪烁兴奋的光。

“你不是说你和你同学没什么话讲吗？”杜欣悦捂着嘴笑，手里的iPad差点飞出去。

曾可妮拉开可口可乐的拉环，手掌被易拉罐表面冰凉的水珠浸渍，她歪了歪脑袋，“但跟你就不一样。”

“你......为什么选我这？”

“我在对面的奶茶店观察过了，你这里一天都不会进来几个人，就算是周末也一样，不会很吵。”她把这个严谨的调查过程说得相当认真，没留意到杜欣悦翻了个白眼。什么呀，还以为这人暗恋我。

房间里传出翻动书页的声响，杜欣悦内心琢磨着应该如何回击。她故意把吹泡泡的声音弄得特别响，粉色的泡泡糖在嘴唇外鼓得很大，光滑的圆球越变越薄，“啪”的一声迸发蜜桃的芳香。杜欣悦觉得自己像一条吹泡泡的金鱼，尽管嘴巴里的泡泡糖会落个被嚼得失了甜味的结局，她享受当下的欢愉，哪怕能让自己开心的只有一瞬。就像玩腻的东西，玩腻的人，既然所有的感情最终都会变得味同嚼蜡，那就在此之前让热情狠狠燃烬。

“给我一个，我也要吃泡泡糖。”

发着呆的杜欣悦还没反应过来，就被面前一张大手“咻”的掠夺去了放在柜台上的最后一块泡泡糖。身体惊诧地抖了抖，从玻璃门透进来的阳光也在她的发丝上跳跃。

曾可妮每天都准时来，误差通常不会超过十分钟。杜欣悦藏着坏心思，蹲在柜台后面躲着，“轰”的跳出来吓她，屡试不爽。她很喜欢看她滑稽的动作和神态，被吓到的曾可妮很搞笑，像一只被人欺负以后反应慢半拍的长脚大螃蟹，在人类面前挥舞虚有其表的蟹钳。自从眼里的杜欣悦被摘掉了人们口中所谓“社会”、“坏女孩”的标签后，逐渐展露出属于同龄人的纯真。

而曾可妮早就放下了防备，因为杜欣悦对她并不设防。

周末，曾可妮来得比杜欣悦还早，站在树荫下微弓着腰玩手机。天蓝色斜纹衬衫铺了细碎的光斑，仿佛要被火苗烫出许多小洞。白嫩的脸不加任何粉饰，眉目如同稀释后的墨水勾勒出清澈的笔锋，被清风拂过时打了个响亮的喷嚏，她吸了吸被花粉刺激的鼻子。

“别再发消息了！为了你我都提早了一个小时起床！”杜欣悦从巷尾出来一路小跑到曾可妮面前，甩了甩黑色手提包，拍打在曾可妮大腿侧，曾可妮嬉笑着往旁边躲了躲。她身穿绿色的露肩紧身背心，一如既往的鞋底很高的鞋，雪白的细腿裸露在牛仔热裤下，弯腰开店铺锁的时候曾可妮看见她清晰的腿筋和流畅的肌肉线条。

她情不自禁地咽了咽口水，跟在头也不回的杜欣悦身后。她搞不懂杜欣悦的脾气，好像在她化着大浓妆的脸上随时都会爆发出不可控的表情。杜欣悦是一只暴躁的小狐狸，在美食的诱惑下她才会放下身段。曾可妮把透明塑料袋里的餐盒在柜台上一字排开，对坐在里面的悦姐陪着笑，往暖烘烘香喷喷的热干面和灌汤小笼包上淋了鲜红的辣椒酱。杜欣悦的神色缓和下来，乐呵呵地掰开一次性筷子。

杜欣悦贪玩，可不会一天到晚在音像店里“陪读”，有时候把店铺交给曾可妮，出去和狐朋狗友们鬼混，在音响嘈杂的迪厅、灯光缭乱的旱冰场还有酒瓶遍地飞的路边摊都能看见她的身影。曾可妮挠着头问她你不用上学么，杜欣悦冷酷地扔下一句，职中有什么好读的，混个文凭罢了。每当被人问到这种问题，她都懒得讲，好学生不会懂，永远都不会懂。

曾可妮“噢”了一声，默默地把课本和练习册都搬到柜台。杜欣悦离开的时候店里是什么样子，回来的时候也还是那个样子。曾可妮额头上戴着豹纹发带，像小学生一样埋着头。泛黄的落地风扇吹起草稿本的纸页，它们像纸飞机上下翻动的机翼。明知道不会起飞也不会降落的纸飞机，依然做着徒劳无功的尝试。

杜欣悦突然对把她一个人扔在店里的行为感到惭愧。她抛弃过很多人，不爱的，爱过她的，她爱过的，有些名字被她文在手臂上，有些就永远消失在她的生命轨迹中，连一个影子都不会留下。她有时候是吝啬的，没有说非得完完整整地向每一位付出者回报爱，她的神经纤细且敏感，当察觉到一丝裂缝便会主动退出。

她所接触的社会青年没几个底子干净，像脑子里塞满了棉絮的稻草人，做着千篇一律的机械式动作，耍耍嘴皮子一脸虚情假意的油滑相。有几个会付出真心呢？都是人玩人罢了，爱情在杜欣悦眼里没有高尚可言。

“我怎么觉得，”曾可妮看见停在自己面前的双腿，抬起头来，“我在给你打工啊？”

杜欣悦听罢，很有大姐风范的免了她的“租金”，当作曾可妮帮忙看店的抵消。

03.

“诶，你就不想去哪里玩吗，干嘛老待在店里？”杜欣悦手里细长的蓝白条纹吸管在玻璃瓶中懒洋洋地搅动，橘子汽水里的小气泡在阳光下旋转，像膨胀的钻石碎屑熠熠闪光。微张的双唇含住吸管口，轻轻吮吸冰凉的香甜液体。

曾可妮在桌面上敲击自动铅笔头，把断裂的笔芯倒出来，鼓起腮帮子一吹，微小的细屑很快就失去踪迹，落进空气的缝隙中了。她擦了擦被弄脏的指尖，“我想去游乐园。”

其实杜欣悦出去玩，她盼望着能有一次她会带上自己。可惜她没有。

“好啊，那就下午去。”杜欣悦快速做了决定。她拿出化妆镜，用指腹去搽口红颜色被吸管蹭得不均匀的嘴唇。

“就我们俩？”曾可妮感到突然。

杜欣悦“啪”地将化妆镜合上，转头望着曾可妮探出来的脸，“对呀。”质询的眼神仿佛在问，有什么问题吗。

周末的游乐园熙熙攘攘，曾可妮手里拿着一根大大的粉色棉花糖，另一只手插着兜。杜欣悦贴着她的肩膀站着，很自然地挽上她的手臂。她们之间存在体格差，穿衣风格也有极大的差异，曾可妮身穿男友风T恤和深蓝色拖地牛仔裤，杜欣悦身上都是短款衣物，能露的地方几乎都露了，是行走的夏日辣妹。曾可妮总是忍不住盯着她雪白的腰和胸口充满肉欲的沟壑看，抬手往上扶了扶遮挡住视线的黑色渔夫帽。

丝雾似的棉花糖在嘴里化成甜腻的糖浆，绒绒包裹住滚烫的舌面，不安定的幻想在脑海中盘桓，在金色的夏季午后编织出虚幻的梦境。杜欣悦微湿的手指触碰到曾可妮的手腕，轻轻勾了勾。她那张被热浪蒸红的脸向她凑近了，伸出细小的淡红色舌尖在棉花糖上舔舐。

可是，为什么她要闭上眼睛呢？

曾可妮怔怔地望着，瞳孔中央是杜欣悦小巧的耳廓和下颌、卷翘的眼睫还有微张的红唇下洁白的牙。

白日梦燃烧起来了，像巨幅油画上面流淌着丝绒羽翼般的笔触，让人晕眩。曾可妮的心在这一瞬间极受触动，萌生许多别样的想法，譬如，想尝尝杜欣悦舌尖的味道，会不会如同想象中那样软糯。

她们排了很长时间的队，玩碰碰车，坐过山车，乘摩天轮......做着普通情侣都会做的事，除了接吻。但仅仅因为缺少这一环节，她们便不是情侣，只是关系亲密的朋友。

夏季天色暗得很晚，时常会玩得忘记时间，曾可妮很少像今天这样轻易忽略了时间强加给她的紧迫感。杜欣悦心情极佳，请她吃了街边的麻辣小龙虾。等到游乐园炫目的彩灯亮起，又拉起她的手去坐了一次旋转木马。霓虹璀璨的纹理在杜欣悦绽放灿烂笑容的脸上缠绕，洒在脸颊轮廓边缘的光影像蝴蝶翅膀交叠在花瓣上，曾可妮按下了手机的快门键。

“咦，怎么捞不到呢？”

曾可妮蹲在金鱼池边，长而瘦削的脊背像猫一样弓着，脊柱犹如微微隆起的鱼骨。她翘起兰花指捏紧一根短短的捞鱼杆在水中搅动，双眼盯着那些悠哉悠哉的金鱼，委屈地将嘴巴一撅。鲜明的反差竟没让杜欣悦觉得她幼稚，甩了甩头发也在她身边蹲下来。

“嘁，还以为你有多厉害呢，闪一边去，让姐来。”

杜欣悦抓住她的手腕掰过来，像学龄前的儿童争抢伙伴手里的小小渔网。曾可妮力气小，抢不过她，但脸上哭哭啼啼的表情转瞬即逝，开始激动地在旁边叫唤，当起了发号施令的指挥家。杜欣悦“咯咯”笑着，才没有听她的指示。

曾可妮递给杜欣悦一个头盔，自己戴上另一个粉色的，上面有卡通兔子的贴纸。杜欣悦住的地方治安不太好，之前都是社会上的朋友来接她，最近晚上关店之后变成曾可妮送她回去，对方就多备了一个头盔。

月亮浮上梧桐树青灰色的树顶，还有三两颗黯淡的星。在散发黄铜色灯光的路灯下，打了氧气的透明塑料袋，里面占据体积二分之一的水在手上小幅度地摇晃，触感是液态的柔软。花高头金鱼和红白蝶尾金鱼的颜色异常鲜艳，眼前的景物像无数张胶片相机拍摄出来的照片交叠，才化成动态的模样，稀薄的颗粒物在烟火气息中悬浮。

杜欣悦把头盔上面挂着的防风镜拉下来扣在眼睛上，红唇咧出漂亮的弧度。本来防风镜只有一副，是她从曾可妮那里抢过来的。她是坐惯了摩托车的人，如今嫌曾可妮开得太慢，用手指去戳对方的背。

“那不能太快，万一把人家颠死了怎么办？”曾可妮伸长脖子看了一眼放在车筐里的两条金鱼。乌黑的长发被迎面的风吹起，发梢拂在杜欣悦脸上，有些发痒，她双手搭上曾可妮的肩膀，仰了仰头，像一条浮在水面呼吸的金鱼。

“你怎么总是化妆呢，对皮肤不太好吧？”

曾可妮身上是薄荷味道的，杜欣悦之前都没发现，鼻尖贴在她的衣领后面轻轻嗅了嗅。

“不化妆就像在裸奔。”

“这又是哪门子歪理......谁说的？”

“我说的。”

懒得跟她争辩，曾可妮哼起了歌，“夏天的风我永远记得。”

“清清楚楚的说你爱我......”杜欣悦也一起唱了起来。

尽管车速很慢，身后的月亮却仿佛被她们甩开，平稳地驶向甜蜜虚无的星海，被亿万光年的黑洞吞噬，相对时间在彼此身上变成了永恒。不知道是谁在心中想，我会永远记得此刻的浪漫。

那天，天空下着蒙蒙细雨，已经到了音像店关门的时间，杜欣悦问曾可妮去不去吃夜宵。她答应了。杜欣悦在大排档点了烧烤，又喝了几瓶啤酒，曾可妮不想喝，杜欣悦没有逼她。抽着烟、穿着人字拖的小混混路过，染着鲜亮色彩的杂毛脑袋摇来摇去，一边对杜欣悦吹口哨，一边抛来调戏的话。杜欣悦没有理会他们，他们的神情十分不满，嘴里夹杂了几句污言秽语。

杜欣悦出现愠色的脸，在酒精作用下透着红润的色泽，她抓起一支酒瓶向他们扔去，“烦死了，滚呐！”深绿色的玻璃在他们脚边碎了一地，小混混们愤愤地离开了。

“对不起......”杜欣悦看了一眼旁边的曾可妮，小声呢喃。她突然变得很安静，脚曲起来架在椅子边缘，抱紧双膝，将下巴搁在手臂上。湖泊似的眼睛表面像升起一层薄薄的雾，浓浓的眼妆下，眼角有些发红。

“我就是这种人，和他们是同样的货色。”

“你不是，你跟他们不一样。”

“你也觉得我很烂，对不对？”

圆木桌上的酒瓶倒映着杜欣悦模糊的脸庞，上面爬满了令人绝望的孤寂，让曾可妮很心疼。杜欣悦如同碎在雨中的玻璃，她怕雨水将她冲散了。曾可妮把自己的衬衫脱下来，围在杜欣悦肩上，似乎这样做就能让她免受伤害。

“没有，”曾可妮摇了摇头回答得十分认真，“你在我眼里，从来都不是什么烂人。”

“我不冷。”杜欣悦推了推肩上的衬衫，曾可妮没有收回去的意思。她怕衬衫掉下去，于是蜷缩了手指攥紧衣领。

“雨停了，我们走吧。”

电瓶车滑入无边的夜色，车速平稳缓慢，一如往常，橙红的车尾灯像夏季里萤火虫的微光，那么脆弱，那么坚定。

杜欣悦没有规规矩矩地将头盔戴好，卡扣链条在她的脖颈周围摇晃，像黑色的不会发出声音的风铃。她的手臂环绕在曾可妮细瘦的腰上，身体离她非常近，温热的脸贴在她的背部。她不说话，沉默得仿佛已经睡着。柔软的胸脯贴着她的背，杜欣悦听见曾可妮紧张的心跳声，感觉到她身体轻微的震颤。

把车停在她家楼下，曾可妮下车时小心翼翼，怕身后的人会摔倒，紧紧托着她的手臂。杜欣悦脚步踉跄，仿佛踩在云端，好不容易站稳了，抬起被醉意晕染的眼眸望着曾可妮，手指揪住她的衣衫下摆。她像一只迷途小鹿，鲜亮的唇在变幻着阴影的微弱路灯灯光下，轻轻张了张，“太晚了，你现在回去也不安全，来我家睡好不好？”

曾可妮犹豫了，这不是杜欣悦第一次向她发出邀约。但这次，她太不想拒绝。

“你知道的，我家没人。”

风吹起发梢，沾在树叶表面的雨淅沥飘落下来，滴得满身都是，溅起丝丝缕缕的凉意，曾可妮缩了缩脖子。头顶玉兰花细碎的花瓣纷纷扬扬地陨落，像一场极其罕见的暴风雪，飓风在摇摆不定的心中席卷而过。

她倾身吻了吻杜欣悦的头发，发现她的头发上也带着玉兰花的清香。

LET'S FALL IN LOVE FOR THE NIGHT

01.

破败的单元楼在夜幕下毫无保留地展露灰白色的墙身，二楼简陋的蓝色塑料遮雨棚已经褪色了，干裂的波纹状边角像蝙蝠的翅膀，防盗窗下面的电灯胆将黯淡的光圈投在掺杂着砂砾的水泥地面，像末日的舞池。

两个瘦长的影子在微风中摇曳。曾可妮把电瓶车推进低矮的楼梯间，她不得不弯下腰以免脑袋撞上褪着白色墙粉的天花板，她踮着脚尖绕过鼓鼓囊囊的黑色垃圾袋，尽量不让鞋底沾到地上的油污。杜欣悦松开了握紧她衣摆的手指，身子歪斜着，站在楼梯口等她，像一瓣即将失去重心的玉兰花。

逆着光的身影走出来了，墨似的眼眉低垂，线条清晰锐利的脸上是漂浮的光影，黑发在颈线分明的细长脖颈边缘飘扬。曾可妮微抿着弧度漂亮的唇，羽睫下漆黑的瞳孔犹如一对玻璃珠。杜欣悦抬眸看着她，盯了很久，尽管醉眼朦胧，对周遭事物的感知却似乎被放大了，觉得曾可妮很像豪门晚宴里无意间瞥见的贵公子。她像是被人从名利场的画报里裁剪下来，塞进这脏乱不堪的逼仄之所，黑暗妄想吞没她身上的光辉。

杜欣悦再次感觉到内疚，是自己将她带入这个与她气质格格不入的地方。

“怎么了，不上去吗？”曾可妮温柔的呼吸轻轻洒在她脸上，长臂一伸，揽住她的肩胛。杜欣悦才发觉双腿站得有些麻。

昏暗狭窄的楼道，灰黑的水泥楼梯上面匐着几根被踩扁的烟头。墙早就不干净了，黑色喷漆的涂鸦像狰狞的爪牙，贴着零零碎碎的小广告，如同封印鬼怪的符咒，有几户人家的门上泼了红油漆，歪歪扭扭的字迹写着“还债”。像走入没有尽头的迷宫，阴森得恐怖。

曾可妮放在杜欣悦肩侧的手指收紧了，指尖是冰凉的。杜欣悦将手掌覆上去，轻声安慰道：“快到了，还有一层。”曾可妮点点头。

父母离婚后，妈妈带着妹妹离开那个感情支离破碎的家，改嫁了一位姓孔的男人。她爸爸是个颓废堕落的混蛋，整日酗酒，赌博成瘾，欠了一屁股债，杜欣悦同时被两个人抛弃。为了躲避追债人的骚扰，她亲自选了这个地方，没有告诉爸爸地址。

出租屋总面积不到四十平，进门就能看见床。一个卫生间、一个阳台，看起来有些旧的衣柜还有一张很小的餐桌，东西不算多，所以看起来也并不觉得十分拥挤。墙上贴着许多过时的海报，大概是音像店久久无人购买的那些，拐角处的墙面尖角把几张海报磨破了，露出墙皮脱落后的灰白色水泥胚。曾可妮看着疮疤上的补丁，仿佛满目的补丁也打在自己心上，她不排斥，反而感受到在现实重压下顽强温馨的美。像砖瓦块交错堆积的地方，也能发现一隅青苔和小野花生长的幻想乡。还是曾可妮熟知的那个社会，每个人都囿于不同的困境，可是有的人即使生活在地底也能开出鲜艳的花。

“有点乱。”杜欣悦弯下腰去，一边将头发撩向耳后，一边把床上的玩偶和杂乱的物件挪走，把地上的鞋盒踢进床底。

“不会。”

“给前男友买的衣服，还没穿过，你不介意吧？”

曾可妮摇了摇头，把衣服放在鼻子下闻了闻，是很清新的雏菊香味。

“你先洗澡吧，我有点头晕。”杜欣悦拿了香烟和打火机，转身走向阳台，轻飘飘的背影与藏青色的天空融在一起，曾可妮想象着她会变成一朵飘往空中的云。

床上有她的气息，曾可妮把脸埋在枕头里，双手在薄薄的被褥上揉搓，觉得自己像个变态。杜欣悦迷迷糊糊地洗完澡，看见曾可妮侧躺在床上一动不动，于是蹑手蹑脚地走过去，轻轻掀开被子一角。床很小，身体只能紧紧贴着，感受得到彼此的呼吸。

杜欣悦曾经以为这张床容纳不下两人，所以从不把男生带回家，更不可能在这里做爱。可是现在，感想却变得不太一样，原来只是自己一直在保护着这个安全区，不想让不希望看见的人闯进来。她的手掌搭上曾可妮的手腕，很小心地握了握，像从遥远星球发来的信号波，在精巧的骨节上面产生试探性的回音。

曾可妮接收到了特殊的信号，转过身来，嘴唇不小心碰到了杜欣悦的鼻子。她们都笑了，几乎在同一时间，觉得氛围有些奇怪。杜欣悦白嫩的脸漫上浅浅的粉红，卸掉浓妆以后成熟感不再那么强烈，和曾可妮学校里的同学一样清纯可爱。曾可妮有些不习惯。

“床还是太小了。”杜欣悦露出不好意思的神情，鬓角的发丝沾着水汽，像黏在白色鹅卵石缝隙里的水藻。

曾可妮“嗯”了一声，又笑了一会儿，温热的鼻息触到杜欣悦的脸。杜欣悦伸手摸她的耳朵，揉捏她的耳垂。她手上温度很高，像细微的火苗在燃烧，曾可妮将手覆上她纤细的手臂往下拉了拉。杜欣悦的大眼睛里氤氲着失落的水雾，好像又要变得多愁善感，曾可妮有些慌乱，心想难道她酒还没醒吗？

正在胡乱地猜测，近在咫尺的双唇突然贴近，果冻般的触感在曾可妮来不及做出任何反应的唇上轻轻勾勒，杜欣悦的神情和她在游乐园吃曾可妮手中的棉花糖一样，将温润小巧的舌尖探进她微张的嘴。曾可妮呆愣的瞳孔映着她沉醉的脸，睁得老大的眼睛随着愈发急促的呼吸渐渐地也敛了眼皮，感觉心跳像加快的鼓点，心脏要从胸腔中蹦出来了。

杜欣悦一只手扣紧曾可妮僵直的肩，嘴唇更紧更用力地贴合她的嘴唇，包裹她弧度清晰的嘴角，吻她的唇心，温柔地舔舐她胆怯羞赧的小舌，扫过齿间和上腭，侵占独一无二的带着她气息的清香。

“胆小鬼，有本事就别躲。”杜欣悦勾起调戏的笑，指腹摩挲着曾可妮发颤的下颌骨，故意将鼻息喷洒在对方仰起的雪颈上。曾可妮的耳朵尖已经浮上了可观的粉红。

“你是一个喜欢占我便宜的坏姐姐。”

见曾可妮又扁嘴翘起了兰花指，杜欣悦满脸不屑，盯着她怨恨的狐狸眼，忍不住又去亲她。

“喂，你到底想不想做？”

“不想不想！”曾可妮摇头晃脑地向后退，背很快就抵到了墙上，无处可逃。“我、我还没成年呢！”

“什么呀，真是个古板的家伙。”杜欣悦轻哼一声，不明白那个平时大大咧咧不知所谓的曾可妮到了床上怎么会这么腼腆。她眼里跳跃着狡诈的光，拉拽曾可妮的衣袖，“你会后悔。”

曾可妮沉默了片刻，低着头咬着下嘴唇，弱弱地伸出一根手指，似乎是怕她生气才做出的妥协，“那就，允许你再亲一次吧。”

她的脸涨得通红，锁骨被杜欣悦的双手紧紧按住，含笑的嘴唇覆上来时她乖乖闭上了双眼。她们一致认为对方的嘴唇很好亲，尽管一直是杜欣悦在掌握主动权，也亲得身子双双发软。狭小的床，碍事的被子都被踢到一边，闷热的夏夜把两人的脖颈弄得和交缠的唇舌一样黏黏糊糊，单薄的衣服也变得潮湿，弄得杜欣悦有些难受。她捏住曾可妮的下巴，在泛着水润光泽的嘴唇上轻轻啃噬，直到它变得有些红肿。手指伸进衣衫下摆，抚摸肌肉紧致的腰和背，奈何面前的傻瓜总是不得要领，像鱼似的扭来扭去。

“很痒诶......”

“你别乱动啦！”

过分干净的胴体，眼神也如小鹿般清澈。爱情在杜欣悦心中是消耗品，使用的过程中它要么在心里，要么在肉体，在二者之间总要留下点痕迹。杜欣悦对曾可妮的情感并不浮于表面，她渴望得到她的双重慰藉，像是蛰伏在隐秘之处的占有欲，突然被滚烫的热量蒸腾，那些无数拥有敏感触觉神经的藤蔓，攀沿到期盼已久的身上，带着些许霸道的力度对曾可妮实施侵占。

抛开残存的理性，杜欣悦第一次觉得这个逼仄的空间是欲望的温床，人类的情欲很容易在这样的环境下滋生，她们就像一对末日在逃的小情侣，要把每次都当成最后一次的缱绻爱意燃烧于肌肤之上。

02.

杜欣悦和男朋友分手的事情是曾可妮后来才知道的，她满脸诧异，听她云淡风轻地讲述，原以为失恋的女生情绪都比较丧，并不会像面前的人这样冷淡。

“呵，一般人能和姐相比吗？”

曾可妮指着她的手臂，“可你的纹身没有多啊！”

“他的名字才不配出现在我身上，渣男一个。”杜欣悦玩着自己的手指甲，转头又对她说：“你以后可别找渣男哈。”

“为什么，我是说，你们为什么分手？”曾可妮想起那个湿漉漉的午夜，耳根发红，低下头将视线转移到作业本上，指腹渗出的薄汗将纸页沾湿，留下圆圆的深色印记。

“因为一个人的注意力是不是放在你身上，人是判断得出来的。”

杜欣悦的目光放空了，仿佛意有所指。曾可妮不知道她是在形容前男友还是甩掉了前男友的她自己，于是不敢将这个话题继续往下聊。柜台上放着玻璃鱼缸，里面的两条金鱼碰了碰头。

盛夏的暴雨能在任何时候降落，没人能够猜透老天爷的心思。那天下午的雨下得格外夸张，像从天而降的海啸，无情地冲刷伶仃的小岛。雨点好像很重，杜欣悦耳边充斥着暴雨拍打地面和店铺玻璃的声音，像巨龙嘶哑愤怒的咆哮。

此刻正是放学时间，按照惯例曾可妮是要来的。杜欣悦尝试给她打电话，但她没有接。玻璃店门外的雨水像瀑布一样滑下，模糊得如同整面掺着杂质的毛玻璃。街上能见度非常低，视线所及之处都是灰蒙蒙的一片，奔跑中的人影在面前狼狈地闪过，像画纸上被晕染开的水彩色块，轮廓都是看不清楚的毛边。杜欣悦的指节在桌面上烦躁地敲击，隐隐有些担心。

雨越下越大，丝毫没有停歇的意思，路面的积水漫上两层台阶。身穿二中校服的人影逐渐变得稀疏，家长们全副武装骑着自行车进来，用厚重的朱砂色雨衣把孩子严严实实的罩在后座，运回家里。距离曾可妮放学已经过去了四十分钟，杜欣悦心想可能她已经回家了吧。

她双臂交叉放在柜台上，把脸埋下去，侧着脸看旁边的金鱼，两条鱼就在她的眼睛里游啊游，似乎怎么也游不出去。

店门突然被推开，铃铛的声音响起，她支起下巴。“喂！你怎么......”

曾可妮头顶披着一件校服外套，被她轻轻一抖，衣服湿漉漉的往下淌着水。蓝色长裤挽到膝盖，裤脚周围有星星点点深色的水渍。运动鞋必然是湿透了的，雨珠从细白的小腿上滚落。她极少穿短裤，杜欣悦也是上次才发现她腿部的肌肉线条不似大多数女生那样柔软，而是属于男生的那种干瘦锐利，很有少年气。

“车呢？停哪了？伞也没带？”杜欣悦有些生气，一边数落她一边在放杂物的纸皮箱里翻找干毛巾。

曾可妮脸上带着犯错小孩才有的怯色，用充满歉意的目光望了杜欣悦一眼，弱弱地呢喃：“积水太深不敢骑车，怕漏电......在学校看雨变小了点才敢出来。”她额上的发丝沾着晶莹剔透的水珠，伸手往潮湿的脸上胡乱一抹，像颗光滑的白煮蛋。

“我以为你回家了，怎么电话也不接的。”

“你这比我家近啊，我要是回家那真就成落水狗了！”

杜欣悦叹了口气，转身瞧见她还披着那件湿答答的外套，蹙起眉毛呵斥：“外套那么湿还披着干什么？”曾可妮高大的身躯被她吓得一抖，外套从松开的指缝间滑落下去，掉在地上，赶紧蹲下去捡。

“胳膊怎么了？”杜欣悦快步上前拉住她的手腕，像拎着小狗爪子一样把她从地上拽起来，“你是自己摔的还是挨打了？”

曾可妮的左臂内侧和手腕有两处擦伤，伤口周围红肿着，血丝干涸成暗红色，像交错的猩红蛛网。洁白的短袖校服也有几块灰黑的脏迹，背部有半个歪斜的鞋印，像被人踢倒在地上踹了几脚似的。杜欣悦看多了小混混之间的斗殴场面，一看就把场景猜出个大概。

“摔、摔的。”曾可妮高挑的个子在杜欣悦寒气逼人的眼里缩得像只大虾，不敢直视那冷若冰霜的脸。

杜欣悦用右手捏住她的下巴，虎口挤压她软软的白花花的脸肉，看着这张委屈巴巴的发面馒头脸又觉得怪可怜的，有些心疼。“得了吧，过来！”她把曾可妮推到椅子上，从抽屉里找出红药水和棉签。看见她疑惑的神色，解释道：“他们也经常受伤的，我就备了这些。”曾可妮知道她口中的“他们”是谁，轻轻“哦”了一声。

“会疼吗？”

杜欣悦刚刚扭开红药水瓶盖，冷不丁被她这么一问，抬眸恶狠狠地瞪了她一眼，曾可妮立刻噤声，嘟起粉红的嘴唇。尽管面上冷冷的，杜欣悦手里的动作却很轻柔，划动沾湿的棉签触感像小猫在舔她的伤口，冰冰凉凉的。房间里面太挤，杜欣悦索性跨坐到曾可妮的大腿上，曾可妮红了脸呜呜地哼了哼气，用右臂勾上杜欣悦的腰，指尖情不自禁地按了按，隔着薄薄的衣料感受柔腻肌肤的温度。

“得寸进尺。”

“是你先勾引我的吧！？”

杜欣悦撇了撇嘴，将药品收好后盯着她溢满橘黄灯光的脸看了好一会。眨巴眨巴的眼睛，眉锋上方的两颗痣，甚至连鬓角细密的绒毛也觉得万分可爱。她捧起曾可妮的脸亲吻她的唇角，曾可妮将手臂收拢了，舌尖掠过她的唇瓣，眼神像乞食的猫。距离拉近之后，杜欣悦整个人都伏在她身上，瘦削的脊背，纤细的腰肢，胸前颇具弹性的一对丰满紧贴着她。淋了雨的曾可妮身体微凉，贪恋对方身上散发香甜气息的温热。

“你好大啊......”经历过那晚的鱼水之欢后，曾可妮不得不承认自己对杜欣悦的身体十分上头。

杜欣悦冷笑，轻轻推开了她，从她身上下来，手伸进她的裤兜把她的手机给掏出来了。

手机屏幕是碎的，铺着惨白狰狞的裂痕，开不了机，可能还被水泡过，手机壳的缝隙里残留着脏污的水渍。杜欣悦捏着手机挂绳将它放在桌上，叉着腰问她怎么回事。曾可妮支支吾吾地说被人抢了雨伞，也不知怎的就发生了肢体冲突。她没有说得太详细。

“谁干的？”

“呃，同学。”

怪不得她那么晚才来，杜欣悦没意识到自己已经捏紧了拳头，说要帮她收拾他们去，曾可妮慌忙摆手，“哎呀也不是什么大问题，打打杀杀的多不好......”声音在凌厉的眼神里渐渐变弱。

“太温柔的人总会吃亏的，别再让他们欺负你了。”杜欣悦伸出食指在她的脑门上点了一下，曾可妮默不作声，像人生信条被质疑般的沮丧。

接连几天曾可妮都很不对劲，校服破了几个口子，书包被倒了墨水，摊开的作业本里有几页纸是撕烂的。杜欣悦脾气躁，哪里忍得了精心圈养的小奶狗被人三番五次地欺负，知道曾可妮心软，于是瞒着她叫人把那些不识好歹的小兔崽子们揍了一顿。

“哎，你不喜欢在学校上自习，就是因为这个吧？”杜欣悦和曾可妮在天台吹着风，傍晚的天空中夕阳已经沉入地平线，漫天的橘红色云彩像巨大的棉花糖，渐渐变幻成粉色和葡萄紫，颜色深浅不一，似乎有形态各异的游鱼漂浮于云层之间。

杜欣悦的眼神总带着迷离的飘忽感，与天空里的鱼一样漫无目的地游，不受拘束，不着边际。但曾可妮知道她在很多时候，是需要有个人能让她去依赖的。她不希望她看见自己身上的软弱，尽管在杜欣悦眼里她那些“无用的善良”已经被嘲笑过很多次。曾可妮无意识地用指尖触摸着砖瓦裸露的扶栏，看向颜色已然发黑的云彩，回答她，也不全是因为这个。

学校里可没有杜欣悦。但如果杜欣悦是个好学生的话，曾可妮心想自己可能也不会喜欢她。

杜欣悦转身把背倚靠在扶栏上，拿起放在上面的罐装啤酒，“这个世界很糟糕，别以为你懂的东西很多，还有更多阴暗的地方你在课本里是根本看不见的。”

“我知道。”就像学校里所谓的好学生背地里干着欺凌同学的勾当还洋洋得意。在别人都戴着面具的社会，杜欣悦仿佛是一个透明人，曾可妮很难看透她所有的“面”，只觉得她是最真实的，跟其他人都不一样。

03.

音像店小房间里的灯坏了，杜欣悦想找做电工的朋友来修一修，曾可妮突然跳出来，自告奋勇地说：“我最会换灯泡了，交给我！”杜欣悦鄙夷地望着她眯起的眼睛与上扬的嘴角，带她去五金店买灯泡。

夏季的晚风携着淡淡的花香和啤酒发酵麦芽的气味，清洁车经过后的街道，路面薄薄的积水像形状不规则的镜子，银漆似的镜面折射着短裤或是裙摆下的腿、扭曲得如同幻影的鞋子以及自行车旋转的车轱辘。

曾可妮提着装了电灯泡的塑料袋子，在便利店门口等待去买冰淇淋的杜欣悦。撕开包装，一根菠萝味的冰棍被杜欣悦拿在手里，她不着急舔上面厚厚的冰霜，而是让表层慢慢融化，露出颜色愈发鲜艳的格纹状菠萝黄与牛奶的白色。曾可妮目不转睛地盯着冰棍底部将要垂落的水珠，拉过杜欣悦的手腕在冰棍下方轻轻咬了一口。

“诶，你自己的雪糕不吃，非要吃我的是吧？”曾可妮的雪糕还在袋子里，是杯装的，从透明盖子可以看见雪糕拉花表面的巧克力榛果涂层。

“你的看起来更好吃。”

杜欣悦走到音响前，音响是爷爷留下来的，日本的牌子，用了许多年音质依然很好。她把音量调大了些，在小房间里伸长手臂换灯泡的曾可妮动作一顿，听出来这是她初次走进音像店时播放的歌，一首节奏舒缓的蓝调，深情的女声带着略微低沉的磁性，曾可妮能哼出几句英文歌词。

“能亮了吗？”杜欣悦吮吸几下沾满水渍的光秃秃的木棍，将它扔进垃圾桶。“还差一点吧，哎你挡住我的光了。”曾可妮刚把灯泡旋紧，扭头对着站在小房间门口的人说道。“不知道好了没有，你开灯试试吧。”

杜欣悦没有开灯，径直走进来了，身后麇集的光也跟着她进来了，像金色的彩带在脚下延长，超短牛仔裤下有一双很白很直的细腿，膝盖透着粉红色，让曾可妮想到诸如美少女战士之类的动漫人物。杜欣悦双手攥紧她的衣领，指尖捏住眼镜框，摘掉她的眼镜，然后将游鱼般光滑灵活的舌探进她惊愕的口中。

刚吃完冰棍，口腔是冰凉的，舌头软得像冰箱里的果冻，渗透着菠萝甜甜的清香。杜欣悦的诱导让曾可妮几近发狂，回吻的力度渐渐加大，贴近杜欣悦的身体妄想掌握主动权。她认为任何立场坚定的人在这个样子的杜欣悦面前都会丢盔卸甲吧。“唔，好好吃......”

杜欣悦轻笑了声，“你吻技烂烂的。”曾可妮信心受到了打击，撅起嘴巴说：“多亲几次就会了。”她坐在椅子上，脸被杜欣悦的双手捧起，定定看着她。逆光下的眼眸看不清色彩，只感觉到能让自己的脸发红的炽热。“曾可妮，我们做吧。”

“会有人进来！”

“没人。Fuck！别那么多废话！”杜欣悦抬腿用脚尖去推房间门，视线里的光灰溜溜地向外退去，将暧昧的空间留给她们。

视觉失灵，大脑将摄取外界的方法交给剩余的感官。空气中是洗发水的花果香和杜欣悦身上淡淡的奶香，还夹杂细微的作业纸上的油墨香。在曾可妮的想象中，她们在图书馆角落的书架背后。

热源紧挨着她，杜欣悦迫不及待地想要卸下身上的温度。她解开背后的衣服拉链，拉住曾可妮的手背，将她一双干燥的大手覆在自己腰间，怂恿她往上拨开露腰的紧身吊带衫。曾可妮顺从地照做了，濡湿的唇瓣像泡泡糖似的黏在她被舔得发红的乳晕上。手指贴在发颤的肋骨和肩胛，白皙柔腻的肌肤上爬着她细细的指印。杜欣悦肩后的一颗痣在不轻不重的揉捏下跳动，充满了对肉欲的渴望。“可妮、可妮......”她轻声唤着她的名字。

一开始是靠着墙，曾可妮的右腿夹在杜欣悦的双腿之间，用膝盖抵着，好让她的臀部有所支撑。手臂环过杜欣悦的腰轻轻抬起，修长的手指就这样毫无阻碍地进入湿滑的甬道，不一会儿就探进去两个指节。杜欣悦搂住她的脖颈，歪头亲吻她的下颌，舔她颈线与喉骨轮廓都清晰分明的喉咙。

很快杜欣悦的身子软了下去，在黑暗中红透了的脸，额上的汗沾湿了头发。什么动作都做不出来，细瘦的双臂无力地垂在曾可妮肩后，微张的红唇将数不尽的黏腻喘息喷洒在她耳际。曾可妮将她抱起来放到桌上。

练习册、书本和作业本都被手掌粗暴地扫向一边，笔滑下桌子，落到地面滚远了，像惶恐地躲避两人激情的动作，怕被误伤似的。脱下来的衣服挂在椅背，像无人理会的咸鱼干，当椅子被不小心撞到时它们才摇晃几下，兴许在为她们欢呼，或是在不满地叹气。

曾可妮的脊背很宽，像长了滑溜溜的鱼鳞，随着她的动作从杜欣悦的小手中挣脱出去，一路往下坠。杜欣悦的反应变得迟钝，只抓住了空气。吊带衫是低胸的款式，对于喜欢在夏天穿得清爽的杜欣悦来说，实在不适合让对方在自己身上留下吻痕。她推了推伏在胸前的脑袋阻止了她。

“等秋天来吧，等秋天。”

“你会等我吗？”

“会。”杜欣悦不假思索地回答她。

曾可妮把汗湿的头颅埋下去，在杜欣悦大腿内侧啃咬，在她快意的呻吟中留下浅浅的牙印与樱花似的吻。

“几点了？”

“时间重要吗？”

曾可妮怔怔地问。杜欣悦看不见她眼里依恋的神色与黯淡下去的光，只能感受到洒在自己锁骨周围的鼻息。杜欣悦的手指抚过她的眉心，描摹她立体的五官。曾可妮眨了眨眼，杜欣悦的指腹触到了她的羽睫。

“不重要。”

故事的转折发生在曾可妮高考前夕。她说要去参加为市里选拔出来的重点班同学提供的集训，临走时有些落寞，仿佛一切又回到了刚认识的时候。杜欣悦鼓励她，说熬过这段日子就好了，曾可妮淡淡地“嗯”了一声。

最近杜欣悦的朋友们不知从哪里搞来了几辆改装车，一群朋克青年半夜三更疯了似的在无人的小路上飙车，饮酒高歌。

这是杜欣悦口头上告诉曾可妮的，她们已经不再每天见面，此时她却顶着重重的黑眼圈趴在柜台昏昏欲睡。尽管曾可妮苦苦哀求过，她还是没有带着她去，杜欣悦从来不让她和外面的人接触，一次也没有。曾可妮知道她是在保护她，避免在重要的日子里节外生枝。渐渐的她也不再执着于这件事。至少她觉得其实自己在杜欣悦心里就是特殊的。她在转移自己的情感，浪费那些她们不在一起的时间。

“你太干净了，你的未来和我们的未来不一样。你能明白吗，曾可妮？”

她搂住曾可妮的脖颈，把脸埋在她深深的颈窝。卷曲的发丝散落到她的肩膀和胸前，铺得满满的，像浮在礁石上绝望地寻找依托。曾可妮似懂非懂地点了点头。

分别时，杜欣悦突然说想去学开车，但不是现在。曾可妮微笑着，像只乖巧的小狗，说你开车肯定很酷，她想成为第一个坐上杜欣悦副驾驶的人。柔和的月光浸润她温柔的脸庞，晚风灌进单薄的白色衣袖，夜色中曾可妮背着笨重书包离去的背影，在那一霎让杜欣悦觉得心软。

或许曾可妮身上的光芒还没被太多人看见，杜欣悦很庆幸能真切占有过她，赶在别人之前。她以后一定会和更好的人相爱，虽然那不是杜欣悦想要的结局。但那时她一定也能循着星光找到她，她笃定地想。曾可妮是星星，仰望夜空时的金鱼渴求的那颗星。

她回到音像店，在房间的桌面上发现一张粉红色的信纸。上面的字迹像小学生的一样幼稚，写着一行字“如果你是电源，我可以做围绕你的电路吗？”

杜欣悦笑了，眼眶里毫无征兆地涌上泪花。她的泪点一向很低，尽管经历过那么多事情依旧改变不了这点。她羡慕水里的金鱼，就算明目张胆地流泪也不会有人发现。她用手背擦了擦湿润的眼角，郑重其事地从抽屉里翻出一支红笔，像老师给学生写批语一样在信纸上写道：

曾可妮你真的太土了！

又笨拙地画上几个猪的表情。

放高利贷的人找上了门，说她爸在几个月前失踪了，要杜欣悦来帮他还债。恐惧再次像龙卷风似的侵袭她的心，她本能地想要逃离，受原生家庭影响下生出的自我保护机制，被剥离掉坚硬的外壳便脆弱不堪。黑夜里，她独自一人在家，坐在床上抱紧双膝，脸上带着凄然戏谑的笑，她好像永远逃避不开命运的嘲弄。为什么这个被老天无休止忽视的人是自己呢，她想不明白，只觉得曾可妮是她这一生中唯一的幸运。

但杜欣悦太没有信心，去抓住这样的幸运。潜意识里，她总以为她是不属于她的。

失眠了很久，也考虑了很久，直到脑海中那些画面像海市蜃楼，在回味了无数次之后变成犹如凭空想象出来的虚构之物。梦幻地交叠在一起的脸与身影，不同情绪的声音，每一个触摸在身体上的动作，像永远不会失去味道的泡泡糖留在了记忆深处。

在曾可妮准备高考的那几天，她把音像店卖了，收拾好出租屋里的零碎搬到下一个城镇。这不是杜欣悦第一次选择逃避现实。在一段复杂感情中必然会出现欺瞒，她心想，但她从未想过要去真正欺骗她。至少，她认可这段感情，就算落下个支离破碎的结局，杜欣悦也觉得自己愿意将曾可妮的名字留在身上。

鱼缸里的金鱼好像还是和以前一样，活得很好，杜欣悦也不知道为什么她们能活得那么好，她曾经以为金鱼是矜贵的活物，自身廉价但又矜贵，对什么都挑剔。刚捞回来时她觉得养不长，没想到它们会这般顽强。或许生存，只不过是世界上所有生物的本能罢了。她该庆幸吗，自己也还活着，她在心中问。

杜欣悦把和曾可妮一起捞来的这两条鱼送给了妹妹孔雪儿。

桂花开了，馥郁的花香飘满了整条街道。银白色的、金黄色的，花簇点缀得满树都是，像白昼下的繁星。曾可妮坐在奶茶店里，透过玻璃窗望着对面熟悉得不能再熟悉的街角和店铺，视线在来往的人群中穿梭，狭长漂亮的狐狸眼似乎在找寻什么，又在期待什么。

一个背影，从玻璃店门里伸出来的手臂，或者是探出来的长着茂盛头发的脑袋。脸上总是化着大浓妆，冷感的大眼睛，还有不羁的红唇。触感应该很好吧，如果能亲到的话。

无数白日梦编织成细密的网，带有情色意味的青春期幻想像扑腾着轻盈翅膀的纸飞机，在脑海中盘旋，永远都不会降落。奶茶店的橱窗外，有人轻轻敲了敲玻璃，用夸张的表情做着嘴型。“曾——可——妮——”

曾可妮飞快地合上了厚重的英文精装书，书页上龙飞凤舞地写着一句话：

现实是将裂的玻璃缸，你我皆为妄想出逃的金鱼。

END


End file.
